degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DangerousLove/SPICY DEGRASSI GIRLS TRISTAN BURNED
okay since no one actually voted anyone off last round, i decided to eliminate tristan since he is not a girl nor spicy With Tristan Eliminated 7 Contestants remain, this round will be a double elimination so vote out two characters you dislike the most out of the remaining 7. ''' '''__________________________________________________________________________________________ ' ' Marisol Lewis '''is underused and deserved more screentime, she's been on the show for 3 seasons yet she barely got any storylines. I'd say her best storylines were when she was a bitch to imogen, because there are actually a lot of mean and bitchy characters in real life and nethertheless they only see good in their friends and family. They don't care about other people even if they are right. I would love to see some more stone - hearted bitches in degrassi because all of the degrassi bitches are actually nice. '''Overall Marisol's spice level is HOT, please vote her off, or if you like her vote someone else off because someone has to win. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Katie Matlin '''is such a badass girl, she makes me want to have sex with season 11 and 12 '''100 '''times. Please come back Katie, you are very spicy. '''Overall Katie is my football(soccer) inspiration as i have no interest in watching 25 year olds kick balls in to goals earning millions of dollars a year, Katie fucking Matlin, if anyone asks me who my favorite footballer is i will say you. Katie's spice level is HOT. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ ' ' Bianca Desousa 'thank god you were born, you were actually used to a good extent and you are beautiful in every way, if Katie didn't go to degrassi then at least you would be there. You go girl. '''Bianca, Bianca, Bianca your Spice Level is EXTRA HOT because your beautiful, sassy and you can dance. ' ' ' _____________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Holly J Sinclair '''has had a wild journey, the only character to have been developed to her greatest extent in the class of 2011. She was a mad bitch, but she was still kind at heart and eventually changed her attitude but was still a competitive woman. '''However her spice level is MEDIUM, if you disagree then vote Mia and Alli off, just a suggestion. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ ' ' Mia Jones never will i forget this bitch, she just kept getting what she wanted, i can't say she's terrible but ugh she kept getting stressed out for nothing, she was such a bitch. Hate me, but i'm sure not everyone loves this bitch, i wan't to slap you Mia Jones! Her spice level is BLAND i doubt she she will be eliminated because no one will probably vote which will make me eliminate her. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Fiona Coyne, '''not the spiciest but she had fire in her, especially in season 9. She wanted to beat up Holly J in Season 9 no doubt. Very agressive she was , she eventually changed and grew up into a more peaceful girl but nethertheless she was once quite spicy! '''Her Spice level is MEDIUM. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ ' ' Alli Bhandari ''', Tristan's asian female counterpart, except she is not a NASTY WHORE. Her storylines mainly evolved around BOYS , however it is in many ways realistic , this generation just thinks about sex and relationships whereas at the end of the day in 5-10 years time they won't give a fuck about the people they fucked with. '''Alli is not very spicy, but hey she did make Holly J cry, however she ain't the mean girl type so yeah, Spice Level LOW. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Thank you all for reading, please vote off your two least favorite Degrassi Girls: Voting form: (You can vote two people out, put an x in two of the boxes and post it in the comments section, thanks. ) Marisol [] Bianca [] Mia [] Alli [] Katie [] Holly J [] Fiona [] Category:Blog posts